SkyMU: A Dying Kiss
by Admin Amdwee
Summary: This is my fist SkyMU so it might be lame. I did Merome before though and I cried.


SkyMu: A Dying Kiss (One-Shot)

It was dawn. It marked the beginning of a day that might not be a pleasant one. Memorable, for sure though. Team Crafted and The Sky Army were called upon war with the squids. Sky, whom lead The Sky Army fearlessly, was nervous but excited. He thought to himself, "Today, I get to cut open so many squids that I might explode of satisfaction. Or implode maybe? Though, I could lose valuable recruits today. Their death will not be in vain if they at least slay a few squids. *sigh* I don't want to go through this,"

At The Sky Army HQ, it was hectic. Recruits scurrying to weapon rooms and armories, preparing for the big fight. Sky met with Team Crafted to discuss the plans.

"Hey guys, today's the day huh?" Sky said with a nervous chuckle.

"Hi Sky. I…I don't think we should do this. I'm scared. For our lives, of course," Jason stuttered. But it wasn't totally for their lives. It was partially that, yes. But it was also because he was afraid of losing the one person he loved the most. He knew that Sky wouldn't be so reckless as to lose to the squids. But, the chances were still there.

"Ah Jason. You still are yourself I see. Don't worry, the recruits are highly trained! Nothing serious will happen to them," Quentin said.

"Why'd you have to start this, Sky? I told you I could've made you a triple butter sandwich. But you just HAD to steal the squid's lunches. Now they are angry and have declared war. You and your stomach," scolded Ty.

After some yelling, girly screams and crying, they dispersed and got ready. Jason was getting worried by the minute. He decided that if he couldn't convince Sky to not fight, he would constantly watch his back. To kill every squid that even goes near his beloved.

They finally arrived at the beach. The atmosphere was eerie. They stared eye to eye with the enemy. Silence played. Jerome whispered to his lover, "Mitch, this is so awkward! When do we-" He was interrupted by the King Squid.

"Today is the day I've been waiting for. The day that your head, Skydoesminecraft, shall be served on silver platter," He laughed.

"Aha, that's where you're wrong. Do you even have calenders? Today's the day that the world will never run out of squid sashimi. And it is YOUR head that shall be served on a butter platter," Sky protested.

"Oh we'll see. Squids, RAPE- I mean, uh, ATTACK!"

Then it started. It was discord. Squids liquids spurred and the blood of butter brotherhood stained the dry sand. Many lives were sacrificed but Jason wouldn't let Sky be one of them. He had to protect them at all costs. They stayed back to back, slicing anything that would try to separate them. Sky eyed Jerome making out with Mitch while they chopped and shot. Sky wished he could do that with a particular blue spaced suit man from beyond.

Then, Benja accidentally shot an arrow towards Sky. Sky did not notice it. He only noticed the scream of his beloved.

"Oh…My…God. Jason, no! Nonononnononononononono Jason, no! You…you protected me!" Sky said as he held Jason in his arms.

"Of-*cough*-course b-buddy…The Sky Army-*cough* needs you…"

"Stay with me buddy! I can get you to the hospi-"

"No, It's too late. I'm not worth saving."

"What are you saying, Jason? OF COURSE YOU'RE FUCKING WORTH SAVING! Because I need you Jason! I…I love you. So please…Don't leave me!"

Tears were rolling down their cheeks at this point. Jason replied the same. He requested a kiss from Sky but Sky knew that if he were to remove Jason's helmet, he would die even faster. Jason said he was going to die anyway and he would die happy if he could be kissed by Sky. Now, even though Sky was supposed to be joyous since all the squids were now dead, he was losing Jason. The only thing he could do now was to fufill his last wish. He removed the helmet and made contact. His lips were the softess and the tastiest Sky had ever encountered. Better then Ty's. After a few seconds, Jason's tongue stopped moving.

"Jason….No…..no please..

…don't go."


End file.
